


[路罗]生日礼物

by laskyy47



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laskyy47/pseuds/laskyy47
Summary: 旧档，写于15年罗生日前夕，所以剧情只到当时漫画更新的部分，和如今的情节不能完全对上。生日的一个吻。
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 2





	[路罗]生日礼物

卓武岛到了。

罗带着生命卡走在前头，后面跟着草帽一行人，吵吵嚷嚷的，有关于虫子药材树木历史猴儿酒的讨论和嘟嘟嘟的好像是什么机器的声音，还有，还有最吵的那一个。

“肉！”

“我要肉！”

“哇，这个一定很好吃”

“呐，特拉男，快去找见香吉给做好吃的啦”

在响了一路的这种声音里，罗怀疑起自己先前究竟是中了什么样的魔法，才会在看见他们这么吵闹的样子还会露出笑容呢？

“安静点，这里的原住民可不是什么友好的家伙。”

“诶，那有什么关系，这里的人加起来快要20亿哦～”

“哈哈哈，有我两亿的god乌索普船长在的话什么也不需要怕！”

“闭嘴！为什么我居然没有上亿啊，super伤心T_T”

“白马居然赏金比我高啊，赶紧来个大怪给我砍就好了……不过酒还没喝够……”

“呵呵呵，又走错路了哦，快回来。”

竟是这样的一群人打赢了多弗朗明哥，不仅是因为D，整个团队都是与众不同的。

生命卡指向的地方越来越近了，罗仿佛已经看见了自己那些可靠的伙伴们，软呼呼的贝波，开着玩笑的佩金和夏其，两年前入伙的强巴鲁也变成了不可或缺的船员，他的团队也是独一无二的。

在这里久了，再不见到他们的话……

终于见到了！

眼前的他们，醉醺醺的躺倒在不知名的植物上，贝波肚子上睡着乔巴，居然还在念叨着母熊这回事，佩金和夏其脸红红的醉倒在一起，一起拥抱着一个骷髅，姿势十分的不堪，强巴鲁和草帽一伙的卷眉当家和娜美当家倒是都清醒的在旁边，强巴鲁正在帮卷眉当家收拾着酒瓶和碗筷，娜美一见到大家，开心的走过来。

真糟糕，本来还想…向这群不靠谱的家伙们默默的炫耀一下呢。

“生日快乐啊特拉男～我们为此开了个很棒的宴会呢”，娜美一过来就扬手拍了罗的脑袋一下，笑嘻嘻的调侃他：“跟我们同船了这么久都不露个口风，还没给你准备礼物呢～”

“你的生日？！少了个吃肉／喝酒／宴会／让你跳艳舞的机会啊！”后面的人纷纷附和。

罗有点尴尬，最后还是香吉士走过来为他解释了这件事。在卓武两队恰巧碰见，一起解决了麻烦后决定开心一下，正好贝波说今天是自家船长的生日，大家就借着这个由头一块喝起酒来，没想到会醉倒一片。香吉士还透漏说酒都是佩金抢来的，和他可没有关系。最后，香吉以“没想到你们来的这么快啊”作为结束语，然后向罗宾献上了不知何时做好的水果沙拉。

强巴鲁默默的向罗投去可怜的眼光。

真是最糟糕的庆祝，最糟糕的礼物了。

晚饭大家又聚在一起为此喝了几盅酒，罗是被搂着强灌下去的，实在不是什么好的体验。他不擅长喝酒，更因为心情不好主动揽下了守夜的活，半夜里风呼呼地刮，望着睡在一起的贝波和乔巴，罗怀念着那股暖洋洋的感觉，为自己舍弃了与他们一起入睡的机会而感到悔恨。

自己都忘记了，贝波还记着啊……罗向外叹了一口气，这么些年，为了克拉先生，为了能无拘无束的生活，自己只是一味的努力至今，但不知不觉间身边已经聚集了许多会关心自己，会与自己一起拼搏的伙伴和朋友们……在这片没有克拉先生，也没有多弗的天空下，未来究竟会是怎样，就连自己也没有任何把握…

“你看了我很久了，是饿了吗？草帽当家的。”但自己不会畏惧未来，他也不会。

虽然想说‘我也不是无时无刻都在饿肚子呀’，但想到自己确实是被饿醒的，路飞也就说不出什么来了。

“你在看什么？……我在想你在看什么。”

“哦？”

“不知道为什么，总觉得特拉男在看的东西一定很有趣，很有冒险的价值呀，嘻嘻。”

“是吗？”

“那你究竟在……”

“我在想今天，”罗打断路飞“今天还没过，我在想你会送我什么礼物。”

还在想我明明没对你做什么，为什么你却会如此和我亲密。但罗没有说出来。

“是这样啊。”路飞发愁的皱紧眉头“真羡慕你呢，今天过生日，还能光明正大的要礼物，我的生日还要半年啊，我也好想要礼物啊！”

想要也不会给你，要这么说的，但是路飞凑了过来。

也没有机会说了。

唇齿交汇在一起的样子，已经被那边的看到了吧，虽然不是第一次，但这次自己的伙伴也在……

“喂，这样的……我们做过几回了？”罗对于骤然凑近又隔开的那微妙距离有点不自在，他看向路飞，大概因为曾喝醉了，星光下路飞的脸红红的，眼睛黑黑的，亮亮的，湿湿的，有点诱人，但罗怕自己也是这副表情样子，就又故意不去看他。

“不知道～德岛以后就一直在了吧……喂，忽然想说不喜欢吗？刚开始你有同意哦！”路飞稍稍拉开距离，显出有点气愤的样子，罗拿他没办法。

“……还没问过你…”

“待会再问吧。”

“干什么要做这种事……”

“你果然后悔了！”路飞急了，一急就要往他这里凑。

“我从不会后悔。”罗不自主的露出自信的笑，主动亲了路飞一下。“你不像信任你的伙伴那样子信任我呢…真奇怪，你却不会和你的伙伴们这样做。”

“你怎么知道我没有呢？”路飞居然会这么说，罗有点犯怵，不知道怎么接话。

“你又为什么会同意我这样做？”

“那是……”罗想不出什么理由，说是D和多弗吗？

路飞又亲密的凑上来。

“又不是什么特殊的事情，我刚刚看见索隆和香吉也在做哦～”也不仅仅是因为饿着才醒的。

.“……”动作和距离上又变本加厉了。

“……等……”罗总觉得星光太亮了，就像是一堆眼睛盯着他们一样，他下意识的看了一眼火堆那边，之后被路飞把头扳回来亲了。

不行，得要推开他才行。

“我的胳膊还在痛。”这么一说，路飞果然停了下来，他双手仍搂着罗，眼里露出委屈来，水亮亮的。他大概知道是借口了吧，罗想。

“来日方长……”于是罗如此安慰他。

“总觉得要和你分别似的，我想要一起冒险！”还是委屈的口气。

罗叹了一口气，“你放心……我保证。”

路飞嘻嘻的笑了，他好像很相信罗的保证似的，紧紧的抱了他一把，然后放开他回去了。

罗松了口气。

刚松了口气，路飞忽然又回转过来抱着罗亲了他的嘴唇一下，猝不及防的，罗一下子就脸红了。

“礼物！”路飞笑着走掉了，这次没再回来偷袭他。

他的生日……这家伙居然也……还以为他只记得要宴会和去冒险呢。

这么想着的罗笑了，礼物礼物的，也不知道这究竟是哪个人占了最大的便宜，到底是谁的生日，谁的礼物啊……他勉强算是收到好了。

陌生的卓武，即将展开的冒险，在冷风瑟瑟里，罗好像沁入到了刚才还在羡慕着的贝波和乔巴的那种暖洋洋的氛围中。

一直一起冒险，这样也很好啊。


End file.
